


You.Me.Us?

by NovaChridhe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Complete, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Mexican Food, One Shot, Spideypool - Freeform, Team Up, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, lips, rooftop break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaChridhe/pseuds/NovaChridhe
Summary: One-Shot - Sitting on a rooftop, eating Mexican food, with a guy you met one day ago. A guy you were told to not get involved with repeatedly. What could go wrong? (Spideypool) Complete





	You.Me.Us?

He was sitting on the rooftop, dangling his legs over the edge and looking as carefree as one can be, when one has a superhero spandex suit on and looking out for trouble. But it seemed, that Spidey was taking a break, so he had to take this chance.

 

“Here, Babyboy.”, Wade holds out the bag of Mexican take out he got them.

 

Spiderman looks up at him, but makes no move to take the bag.

 

{He's not even startled.}

 

[Of course not. Did you forget his Spidersense? He probably heard us a mile away.]

 

{Oh yes.... I forgot.} One could almost hear whites facepalm.

 

Spiderman sighed. “Why are you here Deadpool? And what's with the food?”

 

Undeterred Wade takes a seat next to him and drops the bag between them.

“Well, after last night I thought maybe we could, you know, team up and patrol together. I mean, we make a pretty good team, don't you think? And then I searched the whole night to find you and ask you but you were nowhere to be found. So I went to one of my favorite food stands to take a break and went up here and here you are.”

 

[He's never going to patrol with us. As if he would team up with a monster like us.]

 

{No, don't say that. Spidey is good and pure and has such a great ass.}

 

[I don't see what his ass has anything to do with this yellow.]

 

“Could you guys stop?”, Wade muttered under his breath.

Cocking his head, Spiderman looked as if he wanted to say something, but Wade wouldn't let him.

 

“And the food, well it's Mexican, so the best food there is. So, who says no to Mexican? And you seem to take a break too, so why not eat with me? Anyway, I've got a lot here with me, more than even I can eat, so dig in.”

 

Wade got something out of the bag and shoved the rest in Spidermans lap, who seems to be stunned by Wades proclamation.

 

Nervously Wade unwrapped the taco.

 

[Have you really thought this through?] Wade stops in his tracks and cocks his head.

 

'{What do you mean?}', Yellow and Wade ask at the same time.

 

[I _mean_ , that if Wade eats now, he will have to roll up his mask. And then he will see our face!]

'And no one wants to see that.'

 

{Can you imagine? Spiderman taking a bite of a taco, glancing over to us with the mask rolled up and instantly vomiting?}

 

'Yeah not at all sexy.'

 

While Deadpool seems to be discussing something with himself, Peter could here him mutter something under his breath.

 

Peter had his own dilemma to face. He had heard stories about Deadpool. That he is a ruthless killer, taking money to kill people, whoever they are, that he never shuts up, that he is unstable and talking to voices in his head, among other things. Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers didn't like him very much and when they were talking about him, it was always bad.

But after meeting the merk last night, and today too, Peter wasn't so sure anymore if Deadpool was all that bad. After all, he helped that girl who was almost being raped by three guys in a dark alley.

 

_Peter landed on the fire escape to asses the situation._

 

_A woman, lying on the floor, hair disheveled and dress pushed up to her hips, was crying and calling for help. While three men, all of them dressed in dark clothes, where holding her in place. The bald one, maybe forty, held her arms down and Peter could already see the bruising that thid would leave. The short one with black hair and most likely the youngest of them, around twenty-five maybe, was nervously standing to the side, looking out for any people coming by. The last one, blond and with a nasty smile on his face, was kneeling between the woman's legs, already pulling out his erection._

 

_Before he could swing down and help the woman though, he saw a fourth figure emerging from the shadows. This one was clad in red and black leather, had two katanas strapped to his back and at least three guns holstered to his legs._

 

_Strolling over to where the scene took place, the man tsked. “And here I thought one had to buy dinner first before coming to the good part?”_

 

_Baldys mouth opened in shock loosing his grip on the woman, while Mr.Nasty-smile hissed and scrambled up to his feet._

 

“ _Kevin, what the fuck? Why didn't you warn us?”, spitted Mr.Nasty-smile downright into shorties face._

_Shorty, or Kevin, just stood there, gaping. “But... but he...”_

 

“ _Oh, don't blame Kevin for this, he was looking in the opposite direction.”, Deadpool said._

 

_Because who else could it be?_

 

_Peter had heard about him from Mr. Stark and other Avengers. Warning him of Deadpool, to go the other way if he ever met him._

 

“ _Shut up you freak, no one asked you!” Mr.Nasty-smile hissed at him and drew a pocket knife from his trousers._

 

_Even Peter could see that that was a really dumb move and Deadpool just laughed. Not even chuckled. No, a full on belly laugh. He even wiped off a fake tear from his mask._

 

“ _Oh. Oh. That was a good one. Are we comparing sizes now? Because”, he drew his katana, “hate to tell you, but you're lacking in all the things that matter.”, and pointed it towards Mr.Nasty-smiles groin, which was still hanging in the open for everyone to see._

 

_His eyes went instantly wide, realizing that he might have made a mistake._

 

_And Peter was frozen in place on the fire escape, unable to look away or step in to contain the situation._

 

_Not knowing when to back away, it seemed like Mr.Nasty-smile had not finished digging his own grave._

 

“ _She clearly wanted it, dressing up so sexy and revealing as much as she has.”_

 

_In an instant Deadpools stance shifted from calm to taut and all humor was gone._

 

“ _You know what's sexy?”, he asked in a deep and dangerous voice and in the next moment Deadpool was standing right in front of Mr.Nasty-smile,_

 

“ _Consent!”_

 

_His katana flashed, blood splattered all over the pavement and a dick was rolling on the ground. For a moment no one said anything and then the screaming began._

 

_Mr.Nasty-smile pressed his hands to the place his dick had been, hunching over because of the pain. Kevin just whimpered and fell to his knees, feet not supporting him._

 

_The woman, still on the ground, had her hands on her face, screaming and crying harder than before._

 

_Baldy, screaming profanities, tried to run away, but Deadpool was on him in a matter of seconds, katana embedded in his ribcage. He crumbled to the ground and lay there motionless._

 

_When Deadpool was facing towards Kevin, Peter finally knew how to move again. He jumped down in front of Kevin and shot a web at the katana in Deadpools outstretched hand. Yanking at it, it flew to the side and out of reach._

 

“ _I think that's enough Deadpool!” Deadpool paused and then fanned his face with his hands._

 

“ _Oh. Ehm. Gee. Spiderman! I am such a big fan of yours.”_

 

The way he handled it, wasn't the most ideal, not by far, but he still helped her.

 

Then he followed Spiderman and helped him on his patrol, even though Peter told him not to.

 

Didn't that count? And if he really was looking for Peter all night to team up with him, didn't that mean that he would take his rule of 'No killing' seriously?

If he was, and Peter had to admit that they had made a great team last night, why shouldn't he team up with him? Maybe Peter could even better him.

 

Though Deadpools constant remarks on his ass last night had been a bit unnerving.... and also kind of flattering. And he also had to admit that the merk exudes a certain kind of self-confidence that was extremely sexy. Moreover that red and black leather outfit really didn't leave much for the imagination.

So, yes, he might be a little attracted to him, so why not see what this team up leads to?

 

Decision made Peter took a look inside the food bag. It was smelling really nice and he was so hungry too. After all, he only had yoghurt and an apple for dinner, which was 7 hours ago.

 

He got a Chimichanga out of the bag, deposited the bag between them again and started to unwrap it.

 

“So....”, Peter said.

 

Deadpool, who was still staring in the air, not eating anything, seems to unfreeze and looked over to him. Peter cough slightly and tried again. “So you want to team up?”

 

{He's gonna let us team up!}

Wade couldn't believe his eyes. Spidey was sitting there, unwrapping a Chimichanga and asking if he wanted to team up. Of course, he wants to team up, that's what he told him.

 

So, he just nodded, because he didn't trust his voice not to betray him right now.

 

“And, you do remember that I won't allow you killing or permanently hurting someone, right?” Again, he just nodded, because this couldn't be really happening. Spiderman was actually considering teaming up with him?

 

[Yeah I'm sure you will fuck up somehow.]

 

'Well, geez, thanks for the vote of confidence.'

 

[I'm right and you know it.]

 

“Cause that would be against everything I stand for. I mean, Spiderman doesn't kill and whoever fights with him shouldn't either because that would be just wrong. Everyone deserves a second chance, even if they did some awful stuff. And how are they supposed to better themselves when they are dead?” And now he was rambling, while Wade still couldn't believe his luck.

 

“So, if that's a problem with you, then this”, he was waving a finger between the two of them, “won't be happening. But if you can agree to these rules and follow them, then I don't see why not.”

 

“[{Did he just agree?}]”

 

Cocking his head Spiderman said, “Yes I did.”

 

“Did I just say that out loud?”

 

“Yes you did.”

 

“Ok. Just wanted to make sure. ….Are you sure?”

 

“No, not at all. I mean you're definitely a hand full and kinda have screwed morals, but as I said, if you can agree to my rules and keep to them, I think we could be a great team.”

 

“Cool, yeah. Totally expected that.” Spidey chuckled at that and it was the most amazing sound he's heard of him yet.

 

“Sure you did.”, he said.

 

He reached up to his mask, hesitated, and then rolled it up to his nose so he could eat the chimichanga.

 

Wade stared. That's the only thing he could do, because..... under that mask was flawless ivory skin and a mouth that was heavenly.

How can one being, be so good and pure and at the same time have the most amazing and sexy ass and lips Wade has ever seen.

Spideys lips were full and had the most perfect cupid's bow one can imagine. And then that mouth was biting into the chimichanga and Wades brain just short-circuited.

 

How would that lips feel on his lips? Kissing him surly would feel like heaven. And as if being drawn to Spidermans mouth, he just leant over and hovered millimeters away from his face. Spidermans flush was clearly visible from this distance. “What are you doing?”, Spidey asked and leant away from him.

 

Not moving away Wade took the chimichanga out of Spideys hands and just let it drop over the edge of the rooftop to the ground below.

 

“What the? What was that for?” Wade had heard it before that Spiderman must be young but now he can also see it. No stubble on his chin, meaning he could be anything from twenty-five to sixteen. But in this moment he doesn't care. Spidey is here in front of him and he could just take him and never let go.

 

“Just making sure that you're not a hallucination.”

 

“Well I'm not. Could you.... back of?”

 

“What if I don't want to?” Spiderman just fidgeted a little and turned his face away, so Wade wouldn't see the flush on his face.

 

“Ehm...”

 

“You know you're really cute with that flush of yours.”

 

Wade didn't think it was possible, but the flush on Spidermans face just deepened with every word he said.

 

The food long forgotten he reached up to cup Spideys cheek in his hand, forcing him to look at him. Wade could only imagine how big his eyes were at this moment. Staring at him, with barley parted lips, like a deer in headlights.

 

These lips. And Wade couldn't resist the urge to trace them with his gloved thump. For a short moment, time seems to have stopped, both of them frozen in the moment, waiting for a reaction of the other.

 

And then Spiderman shuddered and gasped, it seems, in spite of himself and the magic ends, because how in the world could he resist something like that.

 

Heat churned in Wades gut as a thin, helpless whimper caught in his throat. He reached up, rolled his mask up and has his lips on Spidermans in one fluid motion.

They were as soft as he thought, but Spiderman was as stiff as a statue in his grip.

Though he wasn't shoved off, so he just continued to press his scarred lips against Spidermans soft ones. And then, oh so slowly, Spiderman relaxed in his grip and moved his lips against his.

 

For a moment Wade feared to lose his grip on reality, when he felt Spideys lips move against his, but then there was a hand gripping his neck and pulling on it to come even closer.

So he did as told, shoving the bag between them to the side and scooting over.

He flicked his tongue against Spideys lips, asking for entrance, and got rewarded with a moan. And how beautiful that moan sounded.

 

He wanted to unravel him until he was nothing else then a moaning, whimpering mess with tears streaming from his eyes out of sheer pleasure.

 

Recognizing the moan as the consent that it is, Wade explored his mouth with his tongue, chasing the taste of it. He tasted like Chimichanga, toothpaste and chocolate.

 

Pushing forward they almost fell of the roof if Spiderman hadn't caught them with his grip. They giggled like little school children who traded a secret with each other and in a way they had.

 

“Oh Babyboy, you don't know what you do to me.”, he said breathless.

 

“Oh I think I do.”, Spidey responds and boldly reaches for the obvious hardness between Wades legs.

 

He hissed and bucked up into the touch without control, because this was so much better then he imagined even with leather and spandex separating them. And then the hand was gone and the warmth to his left was replaced with cold night air. He blinked, unsure what had happened.

 

Spidey was standing a few feet away in the shadows of the air vents, looking over his shoulder to Wade. “You coming or not?”

 

He gaped and then scrambled up to his feet trying to follow him as fast as he could. When he reached the vents he was pushed against the metal and the shorter was leaning up and hovered millimeters away from his lips.

 

“You know, when you asked me to team up I never imagined you meant it this way.”, his lips brushed against Wades while speaking, letting him yearn for the real thing, but never truly touching,

 

“But I can work with that.” And then he crushed their mouths together, kissing him deeply and soundly.

 

He held onto Wades shoulders keeping him from taking control. And _god_ was that hot.

 

Spiderman bit into his lip, sucking on it and Wade could feel how his erection strained in its leather confines. And then Spiderman planted his leg between Wades, grinding into it, which earned him a moan from Wade.

 

“Not so innocent as I thought, are you?”, came Wades breathless question.

 

“Just because I'm not used to it, doesn't mean I don't know what I want.”, Spiderman replied and to Wades huge pleasure he also was slightly panting by now.

 

“And right now,”, he pressed further into Wades space until he was flush against his front and he could feel Spideys very prominent erection.

 

He angled his head so his lips where at his ear, “I want to suck you.”

 

Wade saw stars and for a moment, he thought he had come without being touched at all. He might still, if Spidey didn't stop saying such beautiful things.

 

Spidermans hands were already working on opening his belt, when Wade could comprehend again what was happening. He gripped them, “Spidey, you don't have to. This is not.... I don't....”

 

A hurt look crossed over Spidermans features and his stand shifted to a defensive one.

 

“Well if you don't want to, that's alright too. I can just...”

 

“No! No that's not what I meant.”

 

How can a mask still look so hopeful? Because that's the look Spiderman was giving him.

 

“I wanted this to be about you and not... me.”

 

“Who said that we were finished after I've sucked you of?” A whimper escaped his lips as he heard that and his erection throbbed in anticipation as if it knew exactly what would happen next.

 

Spiderman smirked and began to work on the belt again, now that Wade wasn't holding him back anymore. Letting himself lean on the air vent for support he closed his eyes. Spideys fingers were making fast progress with his belt and in seconds it was lying on the rooftop with a thud.

Now he could feel how his pants were unzipped and slightly pulled down. As a last attempt to stop Spidey from seeing things he might not want to, not even in his nightmares, Wade opened his eyes and grasped Spideys shoulder.

He was now kneeling in front of him face inches away from his crotch and looking up to him.

 

Swallowing he said, “It's just,... that this....”, he pointed at the exposed skin on his face, “...this is how I look everywhere. You probably don't want to see that so....”

 

“Deadpool...”, Spidey takes a hold of Wades iron grip on his shoulder and lets his thump caress his hand, “....I don't care about that.” And with that he takes Wades hand and kissed his palm.

 

That gesture was more intimate than anything Spidey could have done to him, so he does the only thing he can, cry.

 

“Hey, sh, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Spiderman, now on his feet again, cups his cheeks and leans his forehead against his. His mask was getting damp from all his crying but he couldn't give a damn.

 

Spiderman said that he didn't care about his skin. This had to be a dream, how else could this be real? Then he was feeling the brush of lips on his lips, on his jaw, on his neck. Featherlight and exhilarating. He whimpered and groaned with each kiss to his sensitive skin.

 

Crushing their mouths together again, it's as if they never stopped. Tasting and teasing and licking until both of them were panting hard, gasping for air.

 

Slowly Spiderman went on his knees again, hands gripping the waistband of his boxers, head cocked to the side and looking up, asking for permission and Wade nodded.

 

Slipping his boxers down, Wades cock sprung free, aching to be touched. There is already precum dripping out of the head.

 

Spidey licks his lips in anticipation it seems and then he grips Wades member at the base and gives it a long, slow stroke, rubbing his thumb over his slit and smearing the precum all over his dick as he strokes back. Wade moans and almost comes undone if Spidey hadn't gripped is base as hard as he had, refusing his release. “No, not yet.”

 

After a second of panting and squirming, the heat that had risen in his abdomen settled down again and he could think again.

Spidey licked the hole side of his shaft, from the base to the head. He shuddered and moaned and if he weren't leaning so hard on the air vent as he was, he probably would have fallen to the ground.

Spidey was taking the head in his mouth, circling it with his tongue.

Inch by inch, excruciatingly slow, he took more and more of his erect member in his mouth until his nose was were his pubic hair would be.

Wade had to bite his lip, not to grab Spidermans head and just fuck senselessly into his mouth.

 

He held still, letting Spidey do whatever he wanted. After a small break, where both of them seemed to struggle to retain their composure, Spiderman began to bob his head. Licking and sucking and using just a tiny bit of teeth.

It was heaven. Wade had died and gone to heaven. His hand, out of his control, had found Spideys head, holding onto it, not directing.

A moan erupted from Spidey lips and that shot heat from his shaft into his abdomen, rising and rising and

 

“Oh god Spidey I'm gonna,.... I can't....” All his restrains broken, he bucked into the velvet mouth that was around him, once, twice, searching for that sweet, sweet release until....

 

Peter shifted uncomfortably on his spot, food still in his hand.

 

Deadpool was uncharacteristically quiet and staring at him for at least five minutes straight. His face must be as red as a tomato right now because of it.

 

“Ehm... Deadpool? You ok?” There was no reaction, so Peter tried to wave his hand in front of Deadpools face. Still no reaction.

 

“Ok, this is creeping me out. You win. You can stop now.” But Deadpool was still not reacting.

 

Reaching out to touch Deadpool he hesitated, but then brushed his fingertips on his shoulder.

 

“Deadpool?”, he asked quietly.

 

Deadpool seems to recoil at the touch, panting and looking anywhere but him. He seems disoriented and at the verge of breaking down, muttering to himself and clutching his head.

 

Alarmed Peter stood, wanting to help him, but not knowing how. He reached out, grazing his back, but Deadpool shied away from his touch.

 

“Don't... don't touch me. You shouldn't.” And just like that, Deadpool gets up, runs to the fire escape and vanishes from his view.

 

It didn't even take 5 seconds for him to do so.

 

“Deadpool, no, wait.”, but as Peter himself reached the fire escape he saw Deadpool limp-running out of view.

 

What had happened, that Deadpool was in such a panic? Obviously it was something Peter had done, but he couldn't for the life of him say what it was.

 

Deciding that Peters presence probably wasn't gonna help, he let Deadpool sort that out on his own. He rolled down his mask and gathered the leftovers, which was a lot, and decided to go home for tonight and come back tomorrow.

He would wait for Deadpool on this rooftop, though they hadn't decided where and when to meet for patrol. Or even _if_ at all, after Deadpools stampede right now. But Peter promised to team up, so, he at least would wait for him tomorrow.

 

Bag in one hand, he shot a web at the next building and swung from the rooftop into the cold night air towards home.

 

[What is wrong with you?]

 

{Imagining cute little Spidey sucking you of, while he is sitting right next to you?}

 

[And even getting hard in the process?]

 

“I know alright? This is bad. So bad.”

 

{Majorly bad.}

 

Wade was limping to an apartment building, not the best area, but it was his nearest safe house.

 

He broke his ankle jumping from the fire escape, wanting to bring as much distance between Spidey and himself.

 

[You're disgusting]

 

{A disgrace}

 

[And you even thought that it was real.]

 

{Can you believe that shit?}

 

“Well it felt real alright?”

 

[As if someone like Spiderman would ever do that to you.]

 

{He is way to pure for that. And you're a disgusting monster.}

 

Finally he reached his front door, shoving the keys inside the lock and enters his apartment. Or what counts as an apartment.

 

The living room had a stained couch, with what even Wade doesn't know, a small TV and a play station. The kitchen was small and everywhere where take out containers, amunition and weapons.

 

[How can you even live with a fantasy like that?]

 

{Soiling Spiderman like that, you should be fucking ashamed of yourself.}

 

“I know, I fucking know. Alright? He doesn't deserve a creep like me pining after him and having such fantasies about him and much less if he's right beside me!”

 

[And look, he is still hard, even though he knows how fucked up this hole mess is.]

 

He groaned, because, of course, white was right, and he was still sporting a major hard on. Dragging himself to the couch he sat down and ignored his erection.

 

[You better.]

 

{If you touch yourself now you will taint Spiderman even more.}

 

[Do you think he saw how excited you were?]

 

{Omg. He definitely has.}

 

[After seeing that he won't ever want to have anything to do with you again.]

 

{Great. You ruined everything!}

 

[You always ruin everything. So why not end it altogether?]

 

“No, no. He can't have... he wouldn't just turn away from me because of that.”

 

[Even if that's the case. Do you really want to taint him anymore then you've already done?]

 

{Yeah. Being with you, even just for patrol, will mess him up for good.}

 

[Do you really want that? Ruining him, like you ruin everything and everyone around you?]

 

“Of course not!”

 

{Then you know what to do.}

 

[It's easy. You've done this before.]

 

Somehow his Desert Eagle was in his hand, waiting to be used.

 

{Yes, exactly. It's just a little pull}

 

[And then you won't fuck Spiderman up anymore.]

 

The Eagle was resting at his temple, with his finger on the trigger.

 

{Just fucking do it}

 

[Do it]

 

He pulled and then there was finally quiet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction ever and I hope anyone who has read it enjoyed it. It would mean a lot if you could give me feedback as to what I could improve in my writing. Hope you all have a good day.


End file.
